


Comfort

by Phobic_Art



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobic_Art/pseuds/Phobic_Art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis comes back from a trip out with Steven, and Peridot learns of the events that occurred.<br/>*Post "Alone At Sea", and mostly based on the tweets from the official Peridot Twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first fic I've ever written and not the best, but I haven't written anything in a while so I'd say it turned out better than I expected. And while it may not be the first fic I've written, it's the first one I've posted to AO3 so I hope it's good enough hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, this is based off the events of Alone at Sea and the tweets that were posted by Peridot5XG on Twitter(obviously).  
> Now, I'm not really the ~Queen of Grammar~ buuut I don't think it's too bad. I had a friend of mine revise it for me but she helped me fix the dialogue more than the grammar.

Peridot sat towards the back of the barn loft, a metal spoon sitting in front of her. She giggled to herself, staring down at the tablet's glowing screen as she typed about "moving the spoon with her mind" and how "Lazuli would get a kick out of it".

  
As she finished typing she heard the barn doors open and someone walking in.

  
And she could tell exactly who it was by the rhythm and weight of the steps.

  
Her smile brightened and she quickly began typing again as she stood and made her way to the edge of the loft. She cut herself off, however, once she saw Lapis.

  
Her smile quickly dropped to a confused frown. The blue gem was sitting against the recently repaired wall with her legs tucked into her chest, staring down at the floor in silence.

  
She typed out two letters-in all caps-as she stared at the gem for a bit longer, slowly making her way over to the ladder.

  
As she observed Lapis further, she grew more concerned and turned capslock off on her keyboard, typing out one last message before setting the device down on the stair and carefully making her way over to where Lapis was.

  
"Lazuli?"

  
The other gem's head shot up, seeming to think she was alone. "Peridot...What are you doing here...?"

  
"Um...I _live_ here?"

  
Lapis' frown deepened as she sighed, leaning forward against her legs. "I thought you would be out doing something."

  
Peridot, uncomfortable with Lapis being even more down than usual, tried to lighten the mood. "Like what? Still running with that pizza?" She put on a smile and sat down next to her.

  
The attempt seemed to work a bit.

  
The corners of the other gem's lips turned upwards slightly, letting out a sharp exhale in place of a laugh. "Yeah, maybe...I guess it was just wishful thinking, though."

  
Peridot frowned again, deciding to test her limits. "Lazuli...Are you okay?"

  
Lapis' brows furrowed at the question and she stared at Peridot silently from the corner of her eye, untrusting. "Why do you care? You never seemed bothered by if I was okay or not on homeworld or the ship, why should you care now?"

  
She scrunched her nose up in frustration. "Because I'm different now! I've told you this a million times already I-!" She stopped herself once she noticed the slight look of fear on Lapis' face and softened her tone. "And because you're my, uh...'roommate'...and I care about how you feel." She stared at the blue gem, tone of voice and expression as sincere and humble as it's ever been.

  
Lapis suddenly felt bad for snapping at Peridot, but quickly pushed that feeling aside and furrowed her brows again. "Yeah, well, I don't wanna talk about it right now, okay?" She growled out, shutting her eyes tightly and turning her head away from the green gem.

  
She expected a snarky retort or sarcasm or even for the gem to explode and yell at her, but she got just the opposite.

  
"Okay."

  
Her eyes snapped open in confusion and surprise, and she turned back to Peridot with a look of cautiousness. "...What?"

  
"I said okay. If you don't want to talk about it, then I won't force it out of you."

  
In Lapis' lifetime, she was never able to say that she had had a choice in the information she gave out. Whether she wanted to say it or not didn't matter, it was always forced out of her one way or another. And suddenly the one who did just that back on homeworld was now going to let her choose?

  
It didn't make sense to her.

  
"But..."

  
There's more. _Of course_ there's more. She _knew_ it was too good to be true, she--

  
"Can I at least sit with you?"

  
_...What?_

  
That was it? That's what she wanted?

  
Lapis was still tense and extremely cautious, but...

  
"Um...okay..."

  
She didn't really want to be alone right now, either.

  
"Great!" It was then that she remembered that she had been talking online before Lapis came in.

  
"Oh! Just um, gimme a minute. I have to do something." Without another word, she stood up and rushed up the stairs, grabbing her tablet and typing a few words in before setting it back down and going back to where Lapis was sitting.

  
So they stayed together for a while, sitting in silence and thinking. For once, Peridot wasn't being a bother to Lapis, and Lapis wasn't actively avoiding Peridot.

  
It was actually...nice.

  
It was quiet and peaceful and just what Lapis needed to think about what she wanted to do.

  
"Hey...Peridot..."

  
"Yes, Lazuli?"

  
She sighed at the use of her second name, but continued anyway. "I was thinking, and I...I guess you deserve to know about what happened since it...kind of affects _you_ in a way as well."

  
"Oh?"

  
"Yeah...Um..." She bit the inside of her cheek, not knowing how to start. But with Peridot staring at her intently, she didn't worry about it much.

  
"So, obviously I went out with Steven today, and he and..." She paused, thinking of the taller man's name. "Greg took me out on a boat-"

  
"I thought you were taking a break from water?"

  
She frowned at the interruption and reminder. "I _was_. I guess Steven wanted to change that...Anyway, it was all...pretty good, actually. That is, until I tried 'fishing' and the boat stopped working..."

  
She swallowed, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Peridot watched in confusion and concern.

  
"...Jasper came back. S-she said she had been following me, a-and that she wanted to fuse again. Obviously I said no, b-but I...I actually _considered_ it, I _wanted_ to! I-"

  
"Lazuli, Lazuli calm down!"

  
She looked over at Peridot and suddenly realized that there were tears in her eyes and she was breathing heavily. She clenched her fists and looked away, trying to will the tears away.

  
She could _control_ water--she could move Earth's whole ocean! Why couldn't she stop her own tears? Just another thing to add onto the list of why she's a pathetic, weak, useless--

  
Lapis was broken out of her thoughts by the feeling of two small arms around her. She realized that Peridot was in front of her, head over her shoulder and arms around her tightly.

  
She sniffled, wrapping her arms around the smaller gem and sobbing into her shoulder. She wasn't sure why the gesture was so comforting, but she enjoyed it none-the-less.

  
"I-I'm just s-so awful for wanting that...I h-hurt people as malachite, and I, I took everything out on Jasper a-and-"

  
"Don't talk about yourself like that. Yes, you did some bad things in your life, but you're working to make up for them. To be better."

  
"B-but I _wanted_ to fuse with her again. I-it doesn't matter if I try, I'm still gonna be j-just as bad as her, worse even! She said it herself, I-I'm a monster-!"

  
Peridot cut her off sternly. " _No_ , Lazuli! You're better than Jasper; you _care_ , you understand that you've made mistakes, and you need to learn that they don't make you who you are right now. It's in the past. You're not a monster now--if you ever even were. And you're never going to be."

  
Lapis sniffled again, realizing that what Peridot was saying didn't only apply to her.

  
She nodded against Peridot's shoulder, and Peridot responded by holding her closer. "You're gonna be okay, Lapis...I promise..."

  
If Lapis noticed Peridot using the first part of her name, she didn't mention it.

  
She decided to let herself cry for a little while longer, to just sit in Peridot's embrace and let herself be comforted. Safe.

  
Eventually she stopped, but decided that she wanted to just sleep for a while, being both mentally and physically exhausted. She didn't _need_ to sleep, she liked to once in a while.

  
She still didn't want to be alone, though. Not after everything that happened. So Peridot said that she would stay with her and maybe sleep a little as well.

  
And that was how someone would have found them the next morning; lounging on the couch in the loft and sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo yeah. I'm pretty knew to the show and fandom, so the two of them might be a bit OOC. Especially Peridot, but I focused on making it cute rather than making it fit in with the canon. Although I'm now thinking that was a mistake aaaa oh well.
> 
> My excuse is that Amethyst's mini speech in Too Short to Ride influenced Peridot. Or maybe being alone with Lapis just brings out a different side of her(GOD that's so cliche and overused I'm sorry).
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it! I will happily take any critique you have on this, and I really hope this wasn't too bad. ^_^''


End file.
